John Duncombe
Rev. John Duncombe (29 September 1729 - 19 January 1786) was an English poet, clergyman, and antiquarian. He was a well-known poet, who wrote in 1754 a celebration of British women poets, the Feminiad. Life Duncombe was born in London, the only child of writer William Duncombe. He was first educated at two schools in Essex. On 1 July 1745 he entered Corpus Christi College, Cambridge, earning a B.A. in 1748 and an M.A. in 1752. He was afterwards chosen fellow of his college.Watt, 177 In 1753 he was "ordained at Kew Chapel by Dr. Thomas, bishop of Peterborough, and appointed, by the recommendation of Archbishop Herring, to the curacy of Sundridge in Kent; after which he became assistant-preacher at St. Anne's, Soho"Gentlemen's Magazine, March 1786, p. 188 Duncombe was in succession chaplain to Squire, bishop of St. David's, and to Lord Cork. In 1757 Archbishop Herring, his constant friend, presented him with the united livings of St. Andrew and St. Mary Bredman, Canterbury. He was afterwards made one of the six preachers in the cathedral, and in 1773 obtained from Archbishop Cornwallis the living of Herne, near Canterbury, "which afforded him a pleasant recess in the summer months." The archbishop also appointed him master of St. John's Hospital, Canterbury, and, as no emolument was annexed, gave him a chaplaincy, which enabled him to hold his two livings. In 1761 he married Susanna, daughter of Joseph Highmore. He died at Canterbury; his wife and an only daughter survived him. Writing Of his many poems the best known were, An Evening Contemplation in a College, being a Parody on the “Elegy in a Country Churchyard” (1753), The Feminead (1754), and Translations from Horace (1766–7). His numerous occasional pieces, as "On a Lady sending the Author a Ribbon for his Watch," do not require notice. for a full list see Gentleman's Magazine, June 1786, pp. 451–2, and Biog. Brit. ed. Kippis, iv. 511 Of works connected with archæology, Duncombe wrote: 1. Historical Description of Canterbury Cathedral, 1772. 2. A translation and abridgment of Battely's Antiquities of Richborough and Reculver 1774. 3. History and Antiquities of Reculver and Herne, and of the "Three Archiepiscopal Hospitals at and near Canterbury" (contributed to Nichols's Bibliotheca Topographica Britannica, vols. i. and iv. 1780). Duncombe edited: 1. Letters from Italy of John Boyle, first earl of Cork and Orrery, 1773. 2. Letters by several Eminent Persons deceased, including the Correspondence of J. Hughes, Esq., 1773. 3. Letters from the late Archbishop Herring to William Duncombe, Esq., deceased, 1777. 4. Select Works of the Emperor Julian, 1784. He also published several sermons. Publications Poetry *''An Evening Contemplation in a College: Being a parody on the 'Elegy in a Country Churchyard'. Lndon: R. & J. Dodsley, 1753. *''Horace, book 2 satire vii imitated. London: 1752. 1754. *''The Feminiad: A poem. London: M. Cooper, 1754. *''Poems. London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1756; Dublin: G. & A. Ewing, 1756. *''The Feminiad; or, Female genius: A poem / An Evening Contemplation in a College''. London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1757. *''Surry Triumphant, or, The Kentish men's defeat: Being a parody of Chevy Chase''. London: J. Johnson, 1773. *''An Elegy Written in Canterbury Cathedral. Canterbury, UK: Simmons & Kirkby, 1778. Non-fiction *''A Sermon Preached ... for a general thanksgiving. London: J. Whiston & B. White, 1759. *''A Sermon Preached in the Parish-church of St. Anne, Westminster''. London: J. Whiston & B. White, 1759. *''The History and Antiquities of the Two Parishes of Reculver and Herne''. London: J. Nichols, 1760, 1784. *''A Sermon Preached at the Consecration of the Parish-church of St. Andrew''. Canterbury, UK: T. Smith, 1774. *''The Civil War between the Israelites and Benjamites: Illustrated and applied in a sermon''. Canterbury, UK: T. Smith, et al, 1778. *''A Historical Description of the Metropolitan Church of Christ, Canterbury. London: Simmons & Kirkby, 1783. *''The History and Antiquities of the Three Archiepiscopal Hospitals at and near Canterbury (with Nicholas Battely). London: J. Nichols, 1785. Translated *John Battely, The Antiquities of Richborough and Reculver: Abridged from the Latin. London: J. Johnson, 1774. *J. Vaniere, Fishing: A Translation from the Latin: Book XV, Upon fish. London: R. Triphook, 1809. Edited *''A Select Collection of Original Letters ... from the reign of Henry VIII to the present time'' (2 volumes), London: J. & J. Rivington / R. & J. Dodsley, 1755. Volume I, Volume II *Horace, The Works, in English Verse; by several hands (2 volumes), London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1757-1759; London: B. White, 1767. *John Boyle, Earl of Orrery, Letters from Italy in the Years 1754 and 1755. London: B. White, 1773. *''Letters by Several Eminent Persons Deceased ... including John Hughes''. (2 volumes), London: J. Johnson, 1772; (3 volumes), London: J. Johnson, 1773. *''Select Works of the Emperor Julian''. (2 volumes), London: J. Nichols for T. Cadell, 1784. Volume I, Volume II Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Duncombe, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 8, 2016. See also * List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, June 8, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of John Duncombe (1729-1786) (1 poem) at Representative Poetry Online *Rev. John Duncombe (1729-1786) info & 11 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;Books * ;About * Duncombe, John Category:1729 births Category:1786 deaths Category:English poets Category:English biographers Category:Church of England clergy Category:English Anglican priests Category:Alumni of Corpus Christi College, Cambridge Category:Fellows of Corpus Christi College, Cambridge Category:18th-century poets Category:English clergy Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from London